


Doubts

by MsFlaffy



Series: Космоклюква [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: "What do you want?" he asks, just like Kuroo asked him the first time."You can do pretty much whatever," Kuroo answers simply. "I won't last tonight".





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a part of my space-AU where Daichi is a flight dispatcher on a space station near the Kuiper belt, and Kuroo is with police. Fuck if I know why it is in English, although wait, I do, I've been walking through a forest and there came this phrase about not lasting long, and hey - next thing I know, there's this text. Which is actually a bit of a problem, because translating my own texts never work for me.  
No plot here though, only porn.

Hard to believe it's been so many months. At first, everything looked rather promising: a simple case, just to help, offer some expertise, and, of course, gain even more standing with the superiors. How and when it had become a disaster, no one could tell. Running around two planetary systems, trying to tie up loose ends coming apart in team's hands, frantically searching for witnesses and evidence but getting absolutely nothing. Then, the trial, few jailbreak attempts, raised security levels and an almost prison-like regime for all participants, police included.  
And now, finally, Kuroo is home, in Daichi's bed, waiting to be touched, and he doesn't… He doesn't feel unfamiliar per se, but Daichi is overwhelmed by a rush of returning hints, subtle things that were ever present, and then evaporated quietly and completely, leaving not even a faint trace of something-once-there. A scent of ozone, a weight and warmth of another body, a steady burn of rekindled desire. Something fragile, elusive, that makes Daichi a bit unsure and hesitant, that feels like ignoring vertigo and trying to go on almost blindly.  
"What do you want?" he asks, just like Kuroo asked him the first time.  
"You can do pretty much whatever," Kuroo answers simply. "I won't last tonight".  
Daichi's heart goes zero to sixty in a second. It's not that he doubts Kuroo, but they've never been apart for this long before, and with all the stress Kuroo ought to have had… Daichi wouldn't be happy, that's for sure, but could he really object, stubborn and jealous?  
"All right then,'' he says. "On your back".  
Kuroo falls onto the pillows with a mock contented sigh, throws his arms behind his head and stretches, all long lines and perfect contours.  
"Show-off," Daichi chides, but Kuroo only smirks and deliberately draws his knees apart.  
"All right,'' Daichi repeats and reaches for the lube. 

Kuroo doesn't seem hesitant at all; he has been trying to take a lead for a while, with no effect whatsoever, before finally succumbing to Daichi's calm and sure way. Still, first beads of sweat appear on his temples; he's getting a little impatient.  
"Hey, come on,'' he urges, opening up, provoking with his look, his body. "I don't _want_ to last".  
"Oh, sure,'' Daichi says distractedly, scissoring his fingers. "Good for you".  
Kuroo is so beautiful like this. All those small details that you believe will be etched upon your memory forever, fade away very quickly in reality. Daichi's too busy relearning them, filling these empty spaces again: how shifting muscles draw patterns of light and dark, how veins entwine in intricate reliefs, how skin pales under his touch, how breath hitches when he moves just so. His hand travels all over Kuroo's body, retracing familiar paths, finding all the right points.  
"Daichi," Kuroo whispers, almost inaudible. "Dai…"  
And that's when Daichi snaps out of it and finally notices, that even if Kuroo's not hesitant, he's tense and trying to hide it - but failing now that it is getting more and more difficult to keep control.  
Daichi doesn't know what to make of it, so he does what he can. He distracts Kuroo with a kiss - open-mouthed, greedy, possessive - and pushes in, unhurried but insistent, dominant even, not stopping until he bottoms out. Kuroo is looking up, a thin band of gold circling the black of blown-up pupils. He's still for a moment as well; then closes his eyes slowly and lifts his hips, asking to move. 

It's so good to be inside him. Kuroo's body is a work of art, and Daichi revels in the feeling of it flexing and straining beneath, so strong yet accepting. Loses himself in Kuroo's scent, in the touch of skin on skin, in the sounds he makes. He knows what keeps Kuroo going, that most of the time Kuroo needs hands or mouth on him… But Daichi is also very much familiar with a helpless, sharp, all-encompassing surge of pleasure, and he thinks that maybe, just tonight, he'll be able to give it to Kuroo once again. He keeps changing his pace and angle, watching for the signs - and they are difficult to miss, when he finally gets it right. Kuroo's breaths become harsh gasps, which become short, low moans, uncontrollable and uncontrolled, which become a drawn-out sigh when Kuroo arches off the bed, into Daichi, chest to chest, and comes, untouched.  
Small tremors of aftershocks still run along his body half a minute or so later, and Daichi intends to just pull out and finish himself off, but Kuroo, making an obvious effort, grabs his hips.  
"Stay," he rasps, and that really does it for Daichi. The orgasm overflows him, riding on the crest of the wave brought by this voice, this word.

"They want me in the HQs", Kuroo says. He's tense again, clearly unhappy, lying an arm's length away. "I've tried to ask them to hand me the Belt. But no." His voice is suddenly cold, the way it was when he ordered not to interfere with a supposed hostage. "The Belt is not important, they say. There's nothing of significance going on."  
"Well, if they don't listen to you, maybe you should unleash Bokuto on them," Daichi says, trying to lighten the mood.  
"No. It doesn't work this way. Look," he hesitates, and it's probably only the second time Daichi has seen him struggling to find words. "I'm trying to say it's a long-time assignment, and..."  
"I told you once that I don't like to share. And that includes myself. If this is what you mean," Daichi clarifies. "I'm not going to sleep around. But I know that the levels of stress you get…"  
"Oh, really?" Kuroo scoffs. "Come on, tell me about that time when a crazy cargo freighter almost rammed into a luxury boat? Or that incident when a tourist shuttle got stranded near an exhausted asteroid minutes before the blow?" he sounds really irritated.  
"Who told you?"  
Kuroo just waves it away.  
"I have my sources."  
Well. Oikawa, then.  
"Anyway, it's not what I… I'm… Oh, hell." Kuroo turns suddenly and straddles Daichi's thighs in one continuous swift motion. "Please, let me fuck you now," he whispers and leans in for a kiss.


End file.
